Transformers Prime: Scrap
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: When, Annabelle Leon, an old friend of Jack and Rafael returns to Jasper, things get a little, hairy. Especially when said friend runs into Deceptacon Ex-Con Arachnid. Will Jack and the gang be able to bring the girl to her senses before she turns all their Autobot friends into scrap metal? find out in Transformers Prime: Scrap Metal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Decided to do this simply to out of boredom I like the show it's cool. Well done in its art and their voices behind the characters. My favorite however are Starscream and Arachnid—villains I also love Miko, and Bulkhead. Anyway welcome my new OC Annabelle, a goth girl at the same school as the other three. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD.**

"Alright! School is out!" Miko shouted as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "Now to just wait for Bulkhead to come pick me up." 

Miko ran for the exit to wait for Bulkhead as she did she ran into someone, the two landed on the ground with a pained 'ouf!'

"Oi! Watch it!" Miko said, glaring at a girl with short black hair tied off into two ponytails on either side of her head, to match her hair the girl's outfit was also black, a long sleeved shirt with an Red stone necklace dangling overtop, and shorts with thigh-high socks. The girl glared back with piercing silver eyes.

"You watch it, you ran into me!" The girl growled gathering her scattered things and standing, she then walked off, "Next time watch where you're going, or I won't be so nice."

"That was being nice?" Miko mumbled, standing up.

"I see you've ran into Annabelle." Jack said walking toward the exit and Miko. Miko scowled.

"What's her problem?" She asked, Jack shrugged.

"Not entirely sure, she's been like that for years," He said, "All I know is that in junior high parents sent away to some all-girl school for vandalizing the school's mascot."

"Seriously?" Miko asked.

"It wasn't her first offence but we'll just leave it at that kay?" Jack said, "Anyway she's back but as long as you stay out of her way you shouldn't have much problem."

"Well if it isn't Jack Darby." Annabelle said coming back to the main entrance. "Haven't seen you since junior high."

"Hey Ann, I thought you left for the principal's office." Jack said cringing a bit. Annabelle scowled.

"I dropped a note book and came back to find it." She responded, "You're little girlfriend is actually standing on it."

Annabelle then pointed to a black notebook on the ground under Miko's foot, Miko scowled and kicked it towards her. Annabelle glared and plucked the book from the ground.

"Is that how you treat other people's stuff?" She asked placing to tomb in her bag, "Whatever, I'm done here anyway, I'm going home."

Annabelle then brushed past the two, literally bumping into Miko as she left, before she exited however she smirked to Jack.

"We should really catch up sometime Jackie, it's been awhile and I can tell we've got a lot of things to talk about." She said with a wink then left. Miko looked to Jack who shook his head.

"I take it you guys have some history." She said.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jack said, then walked off out of the building. Where he saw both Arcee and Bulkhead waiting, and Annabelle staring.

"Woaw," She said taking out her phone and snapping a picture of each vehicle, "Who owns these badboys?"

"Uhm…the bike is mine." Jack said, Annabelle turned her head.

"So you finally got that Motorcycle you wanted huh?" She asked, then narrowed her eyes at Miko, who stepped past her and up to Bulkhead, "Wait that thing belongs to _you_?"

"Yeah what about it?" Miko growled. Annabelle turned on her heal.

"Nothing at all." She said walking off with a smirk. Jack sighed and climbed onto Arcee.

"Who's she? Old friend?" She asked.

"Not exactly." He said, "Let's just get going before she decides to follow."

"Good idea," Arcee said speeding off toward the direction of the autobot base, Bulkhead and Miko not far behind them.

"Then this girl had the nerve to call me Jack's girlfriend! I mean seriously?" Miko shouted, "She doesn't know me for even two seconds and already I don't like her."

"Sounds tough," Bulkhead said, "But Miko, maybe now isn't the time to talk about that?"

"Right, crank up the tunes! I wanna rock!" Miko shouted, "That'll get my mind off this Annabelle weirdo."

"That's the spirit Miko."

~0~

At the Autobot Base, the duo met up with Rafael, he had been absent that day so BumbleBee had to pick him up at his house.

"Hey Raf!" Miko shouted, "Where ya been?"

"Some personal stuff at home, nothing big. Why what'd I miss?" Rafael asked Miko narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing much." She said.

"Except for the return of Annabelle Leon." Jack said. Raf smiled.

"Annabelle's back? That's awesome, she's been gone for three years, they actually let her back?" he asked, Miko cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok seriously? You know her too?" She asked, Rafael nodded.

"Annabelle and me used to be friends when we were in middle school." He explained, "She was the coolest kid I'd ever met."

"She doesn't seem that cool to me." Miko said, Jack nodded.

"She kicked around half the school." He said.

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad. She was really nice if you got to know her." Rafael said, Jack shook his head, "anyway it's great she's back, I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

~0~

The next day the trio was back in school, Arcee, bulkhead and Bumble bee were on patrol while they were in classes. Rafael sighed, Annabelle wasn't there, he was seriously hoping to catch up with her again. He sighed as he walked to his third period class.

"Rafael!" Shouted a familiar voice behind him. Rafael lit up and turned to see Annabelle running up behind him. she grinned as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Annabelle! You're back!" Rafael said, Annabelle smirked.

"Darn right. Some all-girl school can't keep me away." She said, "So Raf what have I missed here in little Jasper Nevada?"

"Not a whole lot." Rafael said, "and not that I'm not happy but, how did they let you back to school here? After last time…"

"You'd be amazed at what I can get away with when your mom n dad can buy whatever they want." Annabelle said a hint of malice in her voice, "But that's not important."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but that's not important." Annabelle said, "So what's the deal with metal head over there?"

Raf looked and saw that Annabelle was pointing to Miko who was glaring at them from a distance.

"That's Miko, she's a foreign exchange student from Japan." He said, "She and I are friends too yaknow?"

"Is that so? You seem to be quite the little friend maker haven't you?" Annabelle asked Rafael blushed a bit, "Glad to see you're a bit more social, even if it is with some dork like her."

"Miko's not a dork, she's actually pretty cool. She's into heavy metal like you." Raf said, Annabelle shrugged.

"That'd probably be the only thing we'd have in common Raffy." She said, "So anyone else knew I should know about? What about Jack Darby."

"Him? We've become friends too, he, Miko, and I usually hang out after school yaknow?" he explained. Annabelle cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Rock on little dude," She said, "Where do you guys usually hang? I'd like to join in on that. Being gone for so long hasn't really helped with my popularity."

"Oh, gee, I dunno Ann." Rafael mumbled, "It's sort of a private thing?"

"Huh? What like a club or something? Lame." She said, "Why can't I join your little club?"

"R-rules, I really can't talk about it, sorry." Rafael said tightening his grip on his bag, Annabelle scowled but then shrugged, and took a few steps away.

"Oh sure I get it." She said, "Don't wanna be seen hanging out with some punk with a record, bet that'd make your family's stomach turn. Especially after last time."

"What?! No it's not like that Annabelle," Rafael said catching up to her, "I'm just not allowed to talk about it."

"Sure, sure. I'm not stupid Raf, and I'd hate to see what'd happen if you broke one of your little rules." She said, Rafael bit his lip.

"Come on Ann, it's not like that. You're my best friend, if it wasn't for the fact that we could really get in trouble I'd tell you all about it." He said, "I know, why don't we hang out after school?"

"What about you're club buddies?" Annabelle asked.

"They won't mind, besides you just got back into town." Rafael said, Annabelle smiled.

"How sweet of you."

**And that's my first chapter. I hope you don't hate it…my first chapters are always a bit choppy but be patient and I'll get the ball rolling again soon. Promise! And yeah I named her after Edgar Allan Poe's Annabel lee. See ya later! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two uploads in one day! Not that it means much since this only the second chapter. But still yaknow? Anyway so ya met Annabelle and saw how she interacted with the others. What did you think? Anyway I won't waste too much time up here. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So Raph, since when did you and Jack start hanging out?" Annabelle asked after school as she and Raphael walked down the street. Raphael shrugged.

"Not long ago actually, maybe a year." He said, Annabelle smirked.

"Crash. and that Miko girl? What's the deal with her?" she asked, "She's not with Jacky is she?"

"No, we're all just pretty much friends." Raph said, clutching the straps of his backpack. Annabelle smiled.

"Good, so what do you wanna do kiddo? Not really much to do in this town though. Well except maybe motor racing." She said. Raph bit his lip.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Last time I went to one of those with you my mom found out and I got grounded." He said. Annabelle pouted.

"Sorry bout that."

~0~

"Where's Rafael?" Jack asked, Miko huffed.

"Stayed behind to talk to that Leon girl." She grunted. Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that's not good." He mumbled.

"Why? What's the story with this girl you two keep talking about?" Arcee asked. Jack look up.

"Well Annabelle has a history." He explained, "She's been to Juvie a few times."

"For what? Her bad personality?" Miko asked with an annoyed snort. Jack shook his head then began naming a few reasons.

"More like vandalism, joyriding, illegal motor racing," He said, just to name a few, "But the more recent, stealing and scrapping cars."

"She steals cars?" Miko asked, "So that's why she was eyeballing Bulkhead and Arcee. I think she'd have a hard time with these two."

"Yeah, I don't think she does that anymore. After she stole the principal's car she got busted," He said, "And was sent to a juvenile detention center for a while. She wasn't supposed to come back for at least another year."

"How'd that happen?" Miko growled.

"More than likely? Her parents bought out her bail." Jack said, "Annabelle comes from a rich family."

"Explains the spoiled brat attitude." She grumbled, "But what's she got to do with you and Raf?"

"We used to hang out in junior high, then after my mom found out what she did in her spare time, made me stop seeing her." Jack explained, "That's when she started hanging out with Rafael. Then they started getting into trouble together—well more like she started getting him into trouble."

"Now you're worried it's going to happen again?" Arcee asked, Jack nodded.

"Yeah sort of." He said, "At least with her fresh out of Juvie she won't cause too much trouble right away."

~0~

Arachnid was flying from Deceptacon troopers. She had interfered with some digging in nearby mines for energone, and now they were after her for stealing from them. Arachnid ducked and weaved to avoid getting hit when one of them shot out one of her propellers.

"Damnit!" Swore Arachnid as she headed downward, right outside of town.

Meanwhile further away Rafael and Annabel were walking back the day was spent pretty much just talking with the two.

"Today was good Raf, good to see I still got at least one friend here." Annabel said Rafael smiled.

"I'll always be your friend Annabelle." He said, "Anyway see you tomorrow."

"See ya kid." Annabel said then the two went their separate ways. Annabel turning right while Rafael turned left, to their respected homes—Annabel's house wasn't very far. She sighed as she entered the fairly large building.

"I'm home." She said with a tone of malice in her voice, "Not that anyone's around to notice."

Annabel huffed as she through her bag into her room and slammed the door shut. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, when suddenly she heard a crash in her back yard. She stood and looked out her window.

"What the?" She mumbled as she saw a helicopter land right in her yard. "How the hell…."

Suddenly the copter transformed into a large megabit. Annabel gasped, "No way!"

She then flew open her bedroom door and ran down stairs and out the door to her backyard, to get a better look at this marvelous thing that crashed into it. She ran outside and let out a whispered, "Crash."

It began to move and making noise like it was talking. It was swearing and grumbling about something shooting it down. Suddenly it caught sight of Annabel. She froze.

"And just what in the all-spark are you staring at?" It hissed at her. Annabel stood in silence for a moment then put her hand on her hip.

"A beautiful piece of metal," She said smoothly. The bot paused for a minute, then knelt down to look at the tiny Gothgirl.

"Yaknow flattery only gets you so far in the world." It said to her.

"Tch, sure I know that." Annabel said, "So what are you?"

"I'm an ex-con from cybertron." It said proudly, Annabel pursed her lips.

"Sounds like something from a movie or a video game." She said, Arachnid scowled, and slammed her hand onto the ground making Annabel fall from the force. She then plucked the girl from the ground and held her up to her face.

"Hey!"

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked, Annabel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to Arachnid.

"Should I be?" she asked giving Arachnid a superior tone. Arachnid smirked.

"Well I could snuff you out with a wave of my hand." She said. Annabel scowled, then tilted her head to find that this Ex-con—or whatever—was damaged on its arm.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She said, "Cause I'm pretty sure I could fix that hole in your arm."

Arachnid scowled back at Annabel and thought for a moment. If this child could patch her up, perhaps she'd be worth keeping around. She set Annabel on the ground.

"And what makes you so sure that you can?" She asked, Annabel gave her a look as she crossed her arms.

"I work on cars a lot, you can't be much different." She said, then pointed towards her garage, "Come step into my office. I'll see what I can do."

After a long few hours of soldering and reattaching wires later, Annabel managed to patch up Arachnids damaged arm. Arachnid looked at the patch job. It was pretty well done, for a human that is. Maybe she would keep this kid around. She looked down at Annabel who was now covered in grease and wiping herself free of the slimy gunk.

"Do I know how to fix a machine or what?" She asked. Arachnid smirked.

"Don't get so full of yourself kid, but I do like your style." She said, Annabel scowled and crossed her arms.

"Thanks I guess, by the way the name's Annabel." She said, "Not kid. And what do I call you?"

"Arachnid, but don't get too comfortable calling me that?" Arachnid said, "You're just lucky I haven't scrapped you yet."

"Oh? Then who would you have gotten to fix that arm of yours?" Annabel asked with a smirk, "I don't see many mechanics that could fix a motor like yours. Anyway if you think that's good, you should see how quick I can take em apart too."

"Oh?"

"Tch, I've scrapped bigger things than you in my sleep." Annabel bragged, "Of course that was when I had a crew to help me. But I can still hold my own."

"That so?" Arachnid asked, as a though passed through her mind. Maybe she could recruit this human child, Annabelle. It worked for the autobots after all, so why not? "If that's the case how would you like to do something for me?"

"What kind of something?" Annabel asked a slight smirk tugging at her lips. Doing a job for a giant robot seemed like fun. It'd definitely spruce up anything in the po-dunk town she was in.

"There are others like me out there. But they're not as nice as myself." Arachnid asked. Annabel gave her a look.

"You threaten to snuff me out and you call yourself nice?" she asked, Arachnid scowled, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Right. As I was saying, if I can get you to scrap them, I believe we could have a pretty nice partnership in the making." Arachnid went on.

"What's in it for me?" Annabel asked. Arachnid pursed her lips.

"Well the tech they have is probably worth more than anything you humans can come up with. After you scrap them you can do with the parts however you want." She said. Annabel huffed.

"Please, my family's loaded, I don't need money." She said, "But Sure I'll do it. Jasper Navada is boring as hell, I could use a little bit of excitement."

"Then we have a deal?" Arachnid asked Annabel nodded.

"Count me in. I'll scrap whatever bot you bring me." She said. "This should be real fun."

~0~

The next day Annabelle came to school with a knowing grin. Knowing that she was now part of something much more entertaining that Jasper High. She walked past Rafael who frowned.

"Hey Ann, what's up? You're in a good mood today." He said, Annabel nodded.

"Oh yeah. Something exciting happened to me yesterday." She said, heading to her locker and entering the combination.

"Oh? Like what?" Rafael asked, Annabel went to speak but shut her mouth and shook her head.

"Nothing kiddos like you need to worry about." She said, Rafael gave a look of worry.

"Last time you said that you got sent to Juvie." He said. Annabel pursed her lips as she took out a text book from her locker and replaced it with her bag. She then smirked.

"It's nothing illegal—at least there's no laws against it I mean. Nothing to worry about, I promise." She said, Raf gave her a look saying he didn't quite buy it. Annabel then put up her right hand, "Scouts honor."

"You're not a scout." He said. Annabel stuck her tongue out.

"My point is, there's nothing for you to worry about. It's just an exciting hobby." She said, Raf scowled, all Annabel's hobbies included something illegal. Be it scraping cars for parts or racing them in a demolition derby. He was worried. Aw don't look at me like that it's really nothing."

"Then how come you can't tell me?" Rafael asked scowling at her.

"Hmm…It's sort of like your club with Darby and whatsherface." Annabel said.

"Annabel that's not fair. How do I know you're not doing something illegal?" he asked, Annabel turned and scowled down at him.

"You have my word, isn't that enough?" she asked him.

"Well…yeah. It's just that…"Rafael mumbled trying to find the right words to say. Finally Annabel gave him a wink.

"Just take my word for it. If nothing I'm a girl of my word yaknow?" she said, "It's not illegal, but it is out of this world."

With that she took up her books and walked to class. Rafael bit his lip and went his own first period, all the while wondering what Annabel's new hobby was. Sure, he trusted her—somewhat—he trusted her to not tell him the truth at least, not the whole truth about what she was doing. Rafael sighed, he's just have to take her word for it.

In class Annabelle sat in her seat awaiting class to start, when Jack came in and sat next to her. She smiled.

"Hey Darby, how's it goin?" She asked smoothly. Jack sighed and looked to her.

"Listen, Annabelle, I really don't wanna get mixed up with you. So please, don't talk to me." He said, Annabelle scowled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She hissed crossing her arms, "Are you still mad about the last time, at the motor races? I told you, I thought you were right behind me. How was I supposed to know you couldn't run that fast? You looked fit."

Jack shook his head, and looked to the front of the room. Annabelle leaned toward him, and scowled.

"Listen Jack, I know I don't look the part, but I really have changed. Believe me." She said giving a sympathetic look. Jack didn't buy it. Annabelle sighed, "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Jack let out a sigh, "Fine what do you want?"

"To rekindle our friendship of course. Just getting back everyone thinks I'm going to cause more trouble." Annabelle said with a pout. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's the fact that you stole the principle and every upperclassman's car?" he asked Annabelle pursed her lips together.

"That's the past, I won't be stealing anymore cars anytime soon." She said placing her hands behind her head, "I've got bigger plans in store for this lame ass town."

"What?" Jack asked, Annabelle smirked.

"Nothin."

**Sorry bout the long delay for this chapter. Sort of hit a bit of writers block half way through. So this things turned into more of a filler chapter with a hint of plot. Sorry bout that, see you next chapter. Autobots roll out! REVIEW!**


End file.
